


At The End Of The Day

by MaeveBran



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Community: capkinkmeme, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the day where Steve became a super soldier, Peggy thinks about her day as she unwinds. For the prompt: Peggy fantasizing about Steve. (can be pre or post-Serum)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Day

Agent Margaret “Peggy” Carter walked into her flat and removed the uniform. When she took off the jacket she remembered all that had happened today. She had lost Dr. Abraham Erskine. She knew it wasn’t entirely her fault, she had been tasked with protecting the subject, Steven Rogers, but surely there could have been some sort of security measure she should have put in place to prevent the incident. She had been in the military long enough to know this wouldn’t be the last of her associates she’d loose even if he had been the first she had worked with so closely to die.

She had an instructor at basic training who had taught her and her fellow agents, all women, to think of their day and their duty with the uniform. When the uniform came off so should the worries of the army they served. This wasn’t a normal part of the training but this particular instructor said she had found it helpful in order to stay sane. Some of Peggy’s classmates scoffed but Peggy had found it helpful.

So when she unzipped the side zipper on her skirt and let it fall, she said a quiet goodbye in her mind for Dr. Erskine. She vowed to do all she could to see an end to Hydra as she removed her uniform blouse. And as she removed her shoes and stockings she put those events away.

Of course all the things that happened today were done in the course of her job and should be put out of her mind so she could sleep, but there was an event that had connected to her as a woman today. She chose to think of that as she walked to the shower and turned on the water to warm it up.

She had reacted purely as a woman when Steve stepped out of the rebirth chamber. She blushed to think of how she actually touched him before she remembered who she was with. Her superiors had, thankfully, been too busy congratulating themselves on a test well done to notice. That was the image that floated behind her eyes as she removed her underthings and got into the shower.

She closed her eyes and let the hot water wash over her. The vision of the bare chest of Steve was stronger when she closed her eyes. That large smooth expanse of manly skin. She remembered the smooth velvety texture and the heat of that skin. The size of the muscles in his arms and the ones that rippled across his chest as he puled on the t-shirt she handed him. It was enough to make a girl giddy. She grabbed the soap and lathered up. She ran the soap over her body, imagining it was in his hands and she shivered. Not from the cold since the water was still plenty hot but from the vein her thoughts had taken. She put down the soap and imagined those arms bring her closer to that chest and she started having trouble breathing. Abruptly the water went cold, interrupting her fantasy, so she rinsed off quickly and got out of the shower. She hoped she would pick up where she left off in her dreams.


End file.
